Arachnitor v the white ranger
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: This is about Arachnitor causing a rebellion against the rangers including an OC (Isabella). Edited by Queenahx please R
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS NOT MY OWN CREATION APART FROM THE PARTS WHERE I CHANGED IT. IT BELONGS TO SABAN BRANDS**

It was a sunny day and the rangers were all training apart from one. The white ranger was practicing the sealing symbol to trap Master Xandred in the never world for all of eternity. She was trying her best, but it drained a lot of her energy. Just as she was about to finish, she collapsed from the lack of health. Mentor ran into the room at the sound of the clash and picked Isabella up and sat her in a chair. "You must take things steady, if you drain all of your power, you could get gravely ill." "But if I don't train, then the nighlock will get stronger. I hope you understand." Mentor nodded and then helped Isabella to get up straight. After Isabella drank some cold tap-water and had a brief rest, she then started up again.


	2. Chapter 2

In the never world Master Xandred, Dyoo and Octaroo were plotting away to get rid the power rangers for good. Master Xandred said "I am going to rest - you two think of something!" As soon as he had left, Octaroo turned to Dyoo and said "I haven't told the boss this yet but I have got a good plan and it includes the white ranger." At that word, Dyoo wanted immediately in. She hated all rangers but she hated the white ranger most of all because her great-great granddad was the one who managed to seal away all nighlock from earth. "Ok what is the plan?" said Dyoo.

"Well do you know a nighlock called Arachnitor?" He asked.

But before Dyoo could answer, a creature peaked out of the murky red water then pounced upon the slippery black surface. It was an ugly, horribly strong, nighlock. At first sight you could see he had got razor-sharp claws upon his grubby muscular hands, he also had a minotaur head crawling out of his belly. He has a gigantic spider head that was admittedly disgusting to whoever saw him, with six vivid scarlet red eyes.

"Did you miss me?" He asked smuggly.

"Look, you are our only hope to stop the power rangers from sealing us out forever." Said Octoroo, who was worried. With this information he immediately dove back into the water, getting ready to travel to Earth.

"I can't wait to meet you again, White." And sank back under, with Octoroo right behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Earth, Isabella was shopping for Mia's (the pink ranger) cooking. She decided to take a shortcut through the woods but as soon as she got halfway through the woods, Arachnitor jumped out at her. Luckily, with all her training she had got, she was ready for surprise attacks and she rolled out of the way but unfortunately she dropped her shopping. As she got back up she picked up her samariser and changed into the white ranger.

"Give up now white ranger and I will make this less painful"

"Never!" shouted Isabella.

"Ha ha, bravery. Very uncommon nowadays. How unfortunate." She disregarded this comment and slashed out her sword and started cutting his body all over. He was soon panting and on this knees almost pleading for mercy. She was about to go in for the kill when out of nowhere, a bolt of lightening struck her in the back and knocked her unconscious. As she fell, Arachnitor sees Octoroo just standing with his staff. Arachnitor slowly gets up and says:

"What was that for? I could have stopped her by myself!"

"Well if you haven't noticed, you were on your knees. Which part of that were you going to attack her?! Anyway the spell I committed on her only lasts for a limited amount of time, I estimate around 15 minutes. So lets get back to the were house as soon as possible."

Arachnitor zaps her body with his ghost white spider web, crushing every inch of her mangled, apparently lifeless body as hard as he can without her insides exploding over the entire forest and lifted her upwards towards the sky, and leaving with her and Octoroo without a trace.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Shiba house everybody started to wonder were Isabella was. She hadn't been seen for at least several hours. But everyone knew that she liked to go on long runs. But Mia and Antonio (the gold ranger) knew that Isabella would have dropped off the shopping for Mia, wouldn't she? Soon, Mia and Antonio set off to find her. They looked in the shops, looked in the park, but they could not find her anywhere. Then Mia said "Why don't we look down the shortcut she takes to get back to the Shiba house?" So they soon got down to the small steps to step into the snicket. As they got halfway down the woods, Antonio found a bag of shopping on the floor. As they got closer to it, they realized it looked exactly like what Mia asked Isabella to get. They didn't know what to do, so they tried to call the leader of the rangers, Jayden (the red ranger). They suddenly realized that the signal was blocked. They looked around for a while and when they had almost given up all faith, Mia found a familiar red plate. They remembered that a Nighlock called Octoroo using this to block transmissions. Antonio looked at Mia and said "_huy_ i think Isabella has been kidnapped" as they rush back to the Shiba house they try and call all the power rangers but none of them was no longer at the the Shiba house. As they got in they started to think about what to do about this current situation. Then Antonio got it "Wait a minute, they can't have taken her to the netherworld because no humans can get there so they must of stayed here. Now if i look at the map it will show me where any Nighlock is, so if I look hard enough it will show me were they are." Mia then clicked on the table which showed a map that was blinking a red light at Warehouse 15. "We have got to get there quickly" said Mia in a hurry "I will tell everyone to meet us there, we could be outnumbered."


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, at Warehouse 15, Isabella was still tied up in Aracnitor's sticky webs and sitting on a chair, her eye lids started to flutter open and Octoroo greeted her. "So glad of you to finally wake up." he snarled, then turning to Aracnitor "I know my stun shot is powerful, but I didn't know it could knock out a human for an hour." He commented.

"Ha ha," he laughed evilly. "I bet it wasn't your stun shot, I bet she was just too weak to take it," replied Aracnitor, then the hideous abomination stated : "Anyway, we haven't got all day. Let's begin."

Octoroo turned to him and said "Alright, let's do this." At this comment, they both began to close onto poor Isabella, who was still a bit dreary. She struggled against the webs to find her samuriser, but to her surpirse, Aracnitor held it up prodely and said "If you're trying to make contact with your puny ranger friends, then you'll need this." He slid it across the room from Isabella. Octaroo then came up to her and grabbed a tug full of her hair and pulling her ear towards his lips. Isabella gave a yelp and struggled, but was utterly useless. "Ok" He spoke fiercely. "Here's the deal. Tell us the sealing symbol and we won't hurt you as much as we usually would." He threw her back against the metal chair, which banged her head and filled her ears with ringing. He then pointed his staff down to her and it began to spark, looking like a big ball of electricity. Isabella looked up, not looking scared as much as she was.

"Like I said before in the forest - never." Suddenly, Octoroo made a swift movement and a sharp razor blade struck across her face, slashing her skin, causing her to bleed. Isabella started to breathe more heavily. Octoroo then sent an electric shock through her body, causing her to be paralyzed for a split second. He tugged on her hair again.

"How about now?" He snarled. Isabella's eyes were full of tears.

"No."

"You have my warnings."

**5 hours later**

Isabella looked up she was shacking from head to toe, but she still would not talk.

"Come on my electric shot is running low and she still has not talked." said Octoroo.

Isabella then spoke "And I never will, and can I say something Arachnitor?" She didn't wait for him to reply. "You are the most pathetic excuse for a Nighlock ever known to mankind!" As Arachnitor heard that, he stood up and yelled

"What did you just say?!" His face was red with fury.

"I just said you are the most pathetic excuse and I must also say that you're vulnerable because all you have done is kidnap me. It's the most worthless and pathetic thing that you have done in your pathetic and worthless life at that." Arachnitor grabbed Isabella by the throat and had such pleasure squeezing her neck in his fingers and spat:

"You will regret the day you were ever born, missy!" With that note, he released her and then raised his claw-like hand at shoulder height, which was aimed at her face. Just as he was about to strike, a pink turtle flew in and hit his arm which then made him pull his other hand to cover his arm like he was burnt badly. As Isabella hit the floor, all of the rangers came in and attacked Aracnitor and Octaroo. The gold ranger picked up Isabella and put her outside and stayed with her until she woke up. It wasn't long after she woke up, that the red ranger came out with her samuriser. When he gave it back to her, she immediately transformed into the white ranger. Suddenly, all of the rangers came outside, including the Nighlock, who was sneaking up behind them. Just before Aracnitor could slash Kevin, the white ranger yelled "BOOMARANG GUN. LOOK OUT KEVIN!" After Kevin ducked, she accurately hit Aracnitor. After he stood up, he yelled:

"MUGERS, ATTACK" Suddenly, mugers came rising out of the ground. The rangers began to battle them, but the white crept up behind Aracnitor. Just before she could slash him with her samurai sword, his claw stopped her sword in midair, then with his free hand he grabbed her other arm. However, before he could attack her, she dropped her sword into her other hand and slashed him. He backed off of her and the rest of the rangers had finished the mugers. Octaroo knew he had failed his mission and he would be punished so he searched for an escape route, but just before he went through a gap in the wall.

He yelled out : "I WILL GET THE SEALING SYMBOL, WHITE RANGER! MARK MY WORDS."

She looked at him and yelled back "NOT IN THIS LIFE TIME!" As she was yelling that sentence, Aracnitor was sneaking up behind her, he then grabbed her as if she was paralyzed, he then put his claw on her throat the other rangers stood there, shocked. Aracnitor then yelled out:

"IF YOU WANT YOUR BELOVED WHITE RANGER TO REMAIN ALIVE, YOU SHALL GIVE ME THE SEALING SYMBOL!" The white ranger then spoke up:

"But they don't know it!"

"Oh please, I was not born yesterday. I know that you have it in a secret compartment so you can practice it. Bring the sealing symbol to the beach tomorrow at 12:00 o'clock in the afternoon. If not, you will never see her again." He gestured towards Isabella, then took off into a hiding place.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as the rangers got back to the Shiba house, they sat down and began to think what plans they can make. "Well we can't just leave her there, who knows what that Aracnitor creep will do to her,"said Mike.

"No one is saying we are going to leave her. We are just not sure what to do because if we do give the sealing symbol, then we can never defeat Master Xandred," concluded Jayden.

Mia spoke up "However, if we don't then that creep Arachnitor could kill her I mean, didn't you see her before he captured her?"

They all sat down thinking of what to do. Suddenly Mentor came in to the room and said "What happened?" looking around whilst the rangers rubbed their wounds.

"That creep Arachnitor took Isabella and is asking for the sealing symbol or he will kill Isabella" spoke Antonio. Jayden looked up suddenly and said "Wait a minute, I think I may have a plan"

**25 minutes later**

"Wait a minute, what if he realizes when he still has Isabella?" questioned Mike.

"Well I am hoping that Isabella will help with that because if she doesn't, she could get killed," answered Jayden.


	7. Chapter 7

When Isabella woke up, she saw that she was in a dark cave on the beach. Her wrists were tied together with Arachnitor's sticky webs. Arachintor saw that she had woken up, so he stood up and said "You had better hope your friends bring the sealing symbol tomorrow or you're going to die an agonizing death, and I don't think I will do it now, I think I will let you die by Dyoo's blade." He added a hysterical laugh.

Isabella looked up and saw that that night could be her last night alive. Arachnitor then turned to her and said "I will be right back, I just have to pop to the netherworld because I'm drying up." With that, he left in a gap in the cave.

**2 hours later**

In the middle of the night, Isabella heard a noise that woke her up. When she looked up, she saw Arachnitor and he turned around and said "You know what, I might just take the sealing symbol and let Dyoo kill you anyway." With that awful and sadistic comment, Isabella knew for sure that it was her last night to be alive.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day at mid-day, Arachnitor came out of the cave with Isabella slowly walking behind him. The power rangers were already suited up and there.

"So rangers are you going to do the right thing and give me the sealing symbol or do I have to kill someone to get it. And you know who I mean!"

The gold ranger stepped up and showed him a bit of paper "You want the symbol? Here's your sealing symbol!"

Arachnitor looked at the paper and yelled back "Good now put it on the floor halfway between us, then I will give you your beloved white ranger."

After Antonio put the paper on the floor and slid it across, Arachnitor then picked it up, still holding Isabella, Jayden then yelled "Ok we gave you the symbol, now give us Isabella!"

Arachnitor looked up and yelled "You know what? I might just keep the symbol and still kill your friend!" Arachnitor laughed maniacally.

The rangers stood, shocked "What you can't do that!" yelled Mia. Kevin then got out his bow and arrow preparing to shoot, but Jayden then yelled

"No! Stop, Kevin, you could hit Isabella!" Then, Kevin lowerd his bow.

"Ha, you can't do anything at all, rangers!" Shouted Arachnitor.

Suddenly, Isabella elbowed him in his chest, then she turned around and morphed into the white ranger once again. She got out the black box and yelled out "Mega mode power!" with that she transformed into a stronger power ranger. All of the other power rangers came and stood with her. She then looked at her friends and said triumphantly "Are you guys ready to defeat this creep?!"

"You betcha, Isabella!" answered Antonio. They all then yelled "Spin sword Selectric slash!"

With that, Arachnitor then had lightning tazer him, 'till he exploded. Then, he became a gigantic Nighlock "I'm going to squash you rangers like a bug!"


	9. Chapter 9

The rangers looked up at Arachnitor then Isabella yelled "mega morphing power!" with that all the samurai megazords connected together to make the ultramegazord. they all then teleported to the dock of the ultramegazord Isabella then grabbed a disc and slotted it into her belt as well as yelling "power of the ancestors!" with that she morphed into her ancestors uniform.

They then made the ultramegazord grab its sword and slash at the foul smelling beast. With a slash that sent giant lightning strikes through its body, Arachnitor came crashing down. When he landed his body exploded turning trees into dust and then when he was destroyed the zords dismantled and all of the rangers went back to normal. When they landed they all made sure Isabella was ok when suddenly they heard a voice from behind them.

"Well well, you have managed to destroy one nighlock of Master Xandrads but you won't destroy all of them!"

"Whatever, Nighlock, we will be able to beat it." With this Octaroo pulled out a slip of paper.

"Oh well at least I have the sealing symbol!" with that he disappeared into a crack. Isabella looked back at her team and said:

"Thanks for saving me you guys, but now we have lost the only defense against Master Xandred."

"I wouldn't say that," answered Antonio pulling out another piece of paper and giving it to Isabella. She looked at it then said "it's the sealing symbol but how..."

"Well you see," answered Kevin,"when Antonio gave that nighlock Arachnitor that piece of paper he actually got just a blank piece of paper." Now knowing that the nighlocks do not have the sealing symbol she went back to the Shiba house knowing that when the time came they could use the sealing symbol.

**_The end_**


End file.
